No Place for a Dressmaker in War
by Mark'Monfang'Harris
Summary: War has come to Equestria and all are called to serve their country and protect their home. One by one, a tight knit band of friends slowly split apart until one remains back home. Because there is no place for a dressmaker in war.
1. Chapter 1

There's no place for a dressmaker in war.

At least, that is what the Equestrian Army recruitment officer told me. His words left me alone when all of my friends had left to protect our home. Leaving me behind to "hold the fort," as Applejack said. It was a kind sentiment she gave as she smiled widely before boarding the train to Canterlot and then to the Camp where she will train in the art of war. She was the last to leave after securing extra help at the farm.

Rainbow Dash was the first. It made sense, the Wonderbolts were a branch of the Military, though mostly for morale and acrobatics they were tested to see if they had potential in combat and sure enough Rainbow Dash had a lot of the Pegasus warrior blood in her. She is set to lead her own 'Flight Wing' as she called it.

Fluttershy was next which surprised us all. But then again, after she saw the animals that were brought to her, casualties of the invading army, it shouldn't have been a surprise. She learned quickly how to heal and assist the doctors in their duties. It only took a few sessions to get over the wounds of war, much different than wounds that would appear in casual life.

Pinkie Pie wasn't far behind, I suppose she had a feeling that said she was needed there. She started out as a cook but when she was able to pick morale up at the fort she was stationed at and keep them strong though out the fighting, she was assigned to moral duties. Some say it is mad to expect soldiers to laugh in the midst of war. In a rare moment of seriousness, Pinkie Pie said it was madder still to not laugh when all you can do is cry.

Twilight... Princess Twilight Sparkle, she was always in the midst of the War. Even before it hit the papers, she said she had to leave so suddenly. Then the news reached us and we saw in the papers. She looked so tired in the photos, no matter how strong she made herself to appear. Perhaps that is what called us to join them.

But there is no place for a dressmaker in War.

So I am left behind, to make dresses and suits. I fear that the majority of my newest requests will be for the soldiers who return but never come home. I hate funeral clothing. It is subdued, quiet. Sad. As it is meant to be but I hate it nonetheless. The only thing I hate more is being left behind. But there is no place for a dressmaker in War, especially one with a love of gems.

I put my frustration into those gems and threw them across the room. I waited for the clattering to hopefully ease my soul... instead, I heard thunks. I turned and saw in shock and surprise at what I had done.

The gems, no longer round and smooth for display, had sharpened like blades and buried themselves into the wall of my boutique. It actually took some effort to pull them free they were stuck so deep. I knew I always had a knack for slight manipulation, a change in shape slightly to fit my needs but, never something so drastic. That's when I had an idea.

There truly is no place for a Dressmaker in War, but there is a place for Rarity.

I closed my boutique then and for the next few months, I pushed the limits of my new ability. Shaping the gems into what I willed for them until I could form them into whatever I pleased. Size didn't matter, whether it be the size of my head or as small as a hair, I learned to turn something of beauty into something brutal. I had never pushed myself so hard, even when I was working on my best dress ideas. My friends always had that effect on me.

When I knew I was ready, I made a proper attire, a long cloak covering a suit with plenty of pockets to hold the gems, and traveled to Canterlot. Of course there was a long line of potential candidates for Twilight's Personal Guard. Who wouldn't want to serve under the newest Princess? But I had reasons other than fame to join.

It seems that the main holdup of the line was a rather brutish Earth Pony who stood at the top of the steps into the testing chambers. Although Celestia's guards were nearby, they still let this one pony prevent anypony else from going into the chambers. He shouted from the top of the stairs, "If anyone is going to be her guard, it is going to be me! If you don't want to get hurt, go home." He made it clear that he wasn't going to budge, even for a lady.

That was fine for me. I wasn't a lady at that moment as I weaved my way though the crowd. I was a soldier, just like him. Except I was better.

He snorted a laugh as he looked at me, brutish through and through. Even though I wasn't a stallion like him, he made it clear he would send me rolling down the steps all the same. I said nothing to him, not waiting to waste my breath, instead I pulled out two gemstones from under my cloak and floated them in front of him. This made him laugh.

I let him laugh and boast about his armor. About how my gems would just shatter against the metal and how he will make me eat the gemstones if I don't back off. On and on he went about himself. And when he was done, I said just this to him.

"If you can stop me, then stop me. Otherwise, go home." And I walked forward.

And I walked past him. And he couldn't stop me, for when he tried he felt the needles under his armor. The gemstones I floated in front of me had kept his gaze while I used the rest to slip into his armor and form spikes. If he had attempted to move, he would have been run though like a pin cushion. I only let him go when I was inside the hall and the doors closed behind me.

"...and that brings me here, Twilight." I smiled at my friend. I have to remind myself that I am even as she sits on her throne, the light making her look so regal as it glimmers off her crown.

She is still surprised after listening to my story, same as she was when she first saw me come in. Finally, she asked, "Rarity, I appreciate you coming here to try and help... but I must ask... Why?"

I laughed softly and smiled up to my friend, thinking back to when I first saw her in Ponyville with that mess of a mane, wondering how she could end up here. Remembering all we went though and wondering how she could be anyplace but there. Then I spoke, and said simply this:

"There is no place for a Dressmaker in War. But there is always room for a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

It is an interesting technique, yawning without opening one's mouth and breaking your concentration. I wish I had it back when I was a dressmaker. Clamping ones jaw, a sharp intake through the nose, a short chant to mentally say to keep focus on duty and soon the urge to yawn is gone and there is no moment of weakness. It is an invaluable skill during this testing times. The boring part of being a Princess that pretending little fillies never hear about. Politics.

To think that there were ponies who needed to be talked into protecting their own nation, their home, from invaders. But sure enough, one by one they lined up before Twilight and made their demands that were dressed in kind words and pleasantries. Like blades dressed up in silk and roses. It was entertaining when the ignorant ones learned that Twilight- Excuse me, Princess Twilight Sparkle, she earned that title a long time ago even if she won't admit it- didn't play their games. She carried her weapon clearly out in the open. If they brought hidden blades in their words, then her own was like a broadsword that she used to cut them down to size.

It would always start the same: They would come in in their best attire, sending out flowing words of praise, a word of awe about her looks on the throne, her dress, her hair, on and on, then they would make their 'requests'. A subsidy to their business, a payment under the table, freedom from taxes. Some even went so far as to suggest that they or someone they had close ties with would serve a vital role in her court. It grew especially bad when one demanded the secrets of becoming an Alicorn, going on a seemingly never ending speech about her duty to raise up those 'lesser than she', how it was her responsibility to raise them out of the pits of inequality they lived in. Of course, he would be in charge of deciding who can and can not become Alicorns.

Princess Twilight took it all in stride, though the one who demanded the 'secrets to Alicorn transformation' did take her back. She would give them a moment to make sure they were done, then she would bring up a scroll from a stack next to her, one with the name of the speaker on it. She would open it and start reading. Taxes unpaid, suspicion of espionage between businesses, rumors of mistreatment of staff on the grounds of their race, blatant sexism. One stallion, with a rather ironic name, had been accused of sending pictures of his 'masculinity' to mares under his employment, in spite of being a married pony himself.

Some of them had backup plans, to leave the country should their demands not be met but ever prepared Twilight had that covered already. Letters from the allied nations specifically naming the underhanded ponies, the locations of their hideaways and a promise to bring down worse on them should they flee from the borders of Twilight's rule. To be honest, watching her turn once confident nobles and merchantmen into a quivering mess, happy to meet her requests of support for the war effort. It was almost unnerving.

But she wasn't invincible to the weariness of it all, the sun started to slip towards the horizon. Soon Luna will continue the cycle and bring forth the Moon and the beautifully quiet night will usher in a time of sleep. As short as the line outside the Throne Room was, I could see that Twilight didn't have the strenght to carry on much longer. Her eyes growing as heavy as her head as judging how both started to droop and nod. In the middle of the latest noble's flowery speech, I intervened.

"Darling, thank you for your kind words, but the hour grows late. I promise to make sure that you are the first to get to visit next week- OH is that a Hickey-Freepony suit? Oh I just love their designs and it fits you so perfectly, follows the lines of your shoulder so well and you accent your eyes wonderfully with that tie. Oh and your mane, so expertly coiffed, it's to die for. But as I said, we are out of time. I hope to see you again soon." A sweet smile from me was the last thing he saw before the doors closed on him. I'm sure he must be wondering at that moment how he got outside so suddenly. Twilight wasn't the only one to pick up a few new skills.

Soft snickering from either side of the door drew my attention to the guards there, a sharp clearing of my throat put that to an end. "Composure~", I sung at them, though I was just as happy at my performance as they were amused. I returned to Twilight who smiled happily for the first time today.

"Thank you, Rarity," she said to me, rubbing her eyes with her foreleg as she permitted herself a full yawn for the first time today, "I didn't know how much longer I could keep myself upright." she arched her back and rolled her neck in a manner unbecoming of a Princess and more indicative of the small town Librarian who used to fill her days with the innumerable books that lined the shelves.

I had to shake my head softly to push away the sweet memories, I had a duty now. "Well you will have to until we get to your bedchambers and get you to sleep. Then you can collapse to your heart's content." We shared a laugh, and for a moment there was no war, no threats, our friends weren't off with their own duties. We were just two best friends sharing a laugh.

The sweetest moments are always the shortest, and the laughter came to an end. Twilight sighed and looked to the pile of scrolls at her side. "Let me finish up some of these and then we can go. I'm sure my bed can wait a few minutes." I could only sigh and nod as she pulled up several scrolls and started going through them, making marks with an ink soaked quill.

I myself returned to my duties, pacing back and forth in front of the throne as I kept my eyes moving about the chamber. It has been a long while since the last attempt on a Princess's life and if there are spies in Canterlot, the rumors of how Luna left the assassin was a sure deterrent against a future attempt. Still, one should never allow their best habits to break. Whether it be the number of brushes though one's mane or a careful eye for anything out of the ordinary. Even if it was going to be just another-

"GUARD UP!" The words escaped my lips before I even fully realized it. The guards around the room reading their spears, shield bearers came charging from the far end of the room and surrounded Twilight. Their shields were lifted from their backs with their magic and presented to protect the Princess from harm. Ornate walls of metal between her and the threat I had felt.

Twilight looked to me, there was a small hint of fear in her eyes but she kept it suppressed for the moral of the guards. All around, pony eyes searched the room, my own most of all. Something had sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, sent the command flying from my lips. There was a taste of malice in the air, of want for blood. I had to find it. I searched all around with my gaze, going from shadow covered corner to shadow covered corner. Why isn't there ever enough light in the chamber!

Just when I start to suspect that I might be growing paranoid, there was a flash and a sharp crackle of magic from Twilight's throne! I whip myself around to see the source of the malice. It's body's silhouette lit up by the flashing magics of Twilight's shield, pierced an inch deep by two wickedly curved daggers. [i]'If she hadn't put up her own shield..'[/i] I cast out that thought as I focused myself, slipping two gems from under my cloak I quickly shifted them into long needles and sent them hurtling towards the assailant, the guards around Twilight lunged their spears at the same time.

All of us found air as it leaped from it's perch and almost glided to the center of the chamber, leaving behind it's two blades still embedded in the protective magics. I turned my attention towards the attacker while calling out to her, "Twilight, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, be careful Rari-", her voice was muffled under the clanging of the shields as they interlocked around Twilight, forming a protective wall as the guards made a ring of spears around.. I noticed then what we were dealing with.

When I first heard about them, bipedal beast-like creatures, I couldn't believe my ears. But there it stood before me, though I could barely make out the feline traits. It's entire body was cloaked in what looked to almost be liquid darkness. I now understood why I had a hard time finding it. The light around the would be assassin seemed to almost be absorbed into it, allowing it to blend into the darkness. I made a mental note to put more lights into the dark corners before I drew more gems, forming them into blades.

It laughed at me, if that coughing noise it made could be called laughing. And I knew it was at me, I could feel it's eyes on me though the darkness. "Rarity...", Oh heavens, it's voice left chills in my spine like it was trying to talk though something wet and moist in it's throat. I couldn't tell what gender it was or whether it even had one as it spoke, "I know of you, Gem Guard. Your short-lived fame will end where mine will begin and be eternal when I take that Princess's head!" The mass of darkness shifted and if it hadn't been for the faint sound of blade against leather sheath, I wouldn't have been able to predict it's next move.

It charged, aiming to split my neck open and go after Twilight again. I was ready this time though. Two gems, hardened to parry the slashes, the edges of the blades peeking through the darkness enough to guide my defense, leaving him open to a countering slash from a gem blade. It should have ended then, but the sharpened edge only found the emptiness of the darkness surrounding him. Spears from the guards nearest to me tried to catch him but he leap out of their range.

I focused my gaze on him as I swapped my protective gems out with fresh ones. The darkness around him was affecting my ability to gauge how deep to strike. Too little and I will just hit air, too deep and I will miss the vital points and leave myself open. I had only one choice to end this quickly. My magic flowed under my cloak, making it flutter upward as all of my gems were brought forth, a rainbow of colors and shapes that I formed into four pointed stars before they started spinning.

That hacking laughter returned as it saw my presentation. "Going all out," it heckled, the darkness shifting from side to side as it spoke, ", looks like the pony is getting desperate."

I couldn't take it anymore. The attack on my friend, the disgusting sound of it's laughing, the sickening voice. I lost it a little then. "Be silent, you disgusting little creature! The only sound I want to hear from you is your death scream!" I charged at it, my gem stars flying out before me to cut through the darkness. I could quickly tell I missed by the way the blackness flowed. It had dropped to almost a prone position before trying to crawl away, but I didn't let him get far before my stars were on him. I continued to cut into the darkness, seeking out the body inside. Even dead center, it managed to slip around the blades. But I knew I was making headway.

Magic is exhausting to use after a time, but under this assault I was more than confident that it would grow weary before I. And soon enough the sound of blades clashing against gems resonated through the hall. It couldn't dodge my attacks anymore and now had to destroy the gemstones attacking it. I was starting to get a feel to where in the dark cloak it's body was and getting close to cutting it to shreds.

Clearly, it could feel the pressure as it made a desperate move. It shot up into a jump, aiming for Twilight protected by the gilded shields. It must have been confident of it's abilities or driven to madness to risk being skewered trying to crawl into the wall of metal. Not to mention Twilight's shield just under it. But it would never get the chance. As it made the awe inspiring leap over the wall of spears, three pegasi shot up from the rear of the circle, meeting it midair. Spears, swung and thrust, found purchase in the darkness, driving him back and making him land with a hard thud in the circle, not far from where he made the attempt.

Everything went quiet then. It seemed the entire chamber had frozen in place save for the creature wrapped in darkness. It's heavy and sick breathing gave clue to it's next move. The darkness slipped from it's body slightly, revealing it's gaze. Blood red eyes, the veins in his sick gaze having burst and filling what was formerly yellowish white with blood red. It only made it's words seem more mad. "Kill.. Kill you," It hacked out, like it was forcing the words past the sick stuck in it's throat. "Kill you, pony! I will kill you pony and eat your flesh!" It gave a sick war cry before it charged me, rapid flashes of metal cutting through the darkness sought my white coat so it may be bathed in red.

I kept light on my hooves, keeping out of range as I deflected the blades with the gemstones that once were attempting to cut the darkness apart. It was a short lived plan as one after another, the gems shattered under the weight of the blades. Soon, I was left with no gems to block the blades and a mad beast hungry for my blood still before me. Around the two of us, I could hear the sound of shuffling hooves as the circle is drawn tighter like a hangpony's noose. I wasn't the only one.

The thing laughed, I could imagine the mad look in it's eyes as it took in the scene. "Well, I doubt I will escape this," it's words were almost nonchalant as it spoke, like it's death was of little consequence. It's tone changed quickly, however as it's gaze returned to me. "But I will kill one famous pony this evening."

"No.. I don't think you will, darling." I push myself up as I offered myself a smile for the first time this evening. I raised a hoof, dismissing the guards. Though unsure, they followed their orders and backed away from the assassin. It must have been glad to not be under such pressure, however I must have left him more confused than anything else.

"What game are you playing at, Pony? Do you resign yourself to your death and the death of your Princess?" Was that hope I heard in it's voice? How pitiful. I didn't speak for several moments, just looking at it though the darkness.

Then I ruined it's day. "No, I resign myself to knowing that you will be leaving a stain on the floor." I could almost hear the shock that left on it, it must have deepened when I started to brush a hoof though my mane to try and straighten it a little bit. "I'm sure once you relax you will start to feel them. In your throat, in your skin and your nose. Your ears and even in your eyes. A shattered gemstone doesn't suddenly stop becoming a weapon for me."

The darkness started to thrash around and I could imagine under its protection the assassin as looking at it's body, feeling for the first time the pinpricks of the gems embedded in it's skin. But it was pointless now, his life was being measured by seconds.

I push my magic forward, feeling the shards of gemstones in it's body and working my magic on them. "It is worse enough you brought your disgusting body before me. But to think you planned to touch Twilight and to do her harm! That is beyond forgiveness!" The edges of my vision started to turn red as I pushed my magic further. I could start to see the gem shards inside the darkness, like rainbow colored stars, as they worked their way though it's body.

I blacked out then. Don't remember what happened after that until I was brought back to reality by a gentle prodding of a guard on my side. "Capitan Rarity, are you alright, ma'am?" It took me a moment to realise where I was and though I said I was fine, the way he looked at me made it clear he didn't believe me. I instead focused on the body in front of me, the creature now clearly visible with the darkness no longer wrapped around it's body.

It was horrific.

I later learned what had happened. The creature let out a wail of pain after I said I wouldn't forgive it. The darkness around him started to slip away and reveal a cat-like creature, it's claws tearing away at it's body as it tried to dig out the gemstones in it's skin. When it's eyes started to bleed, it started to claw at them, trying to pluck out the gemstones that cut though it's eyes until they collapsed as blood and thick ooze flowed from them. It had grown worse from there, as it's screams started to fade, though it's mouth remained open like it was still attempting to. I had apparently sealed it's throat shut as he turned his claws to his throat, trying to dig out the obstruction though his own flesh.

Nopony witnessing the death knew whether it was my gemstones or it's own self mutilation that brought about it's demise. But nopony seemed to care either. One less threat to Princess Twilight.

I gasped with sudden realisation and dashed to the wall of shields around her, the guards already opening them so that the soundproofing was released. "Twilight, Twilight darling are you alright?"

"Rarity? Oh thank goodness!" Twilight was quick to respond as they reached forward and wrapped her hooves around my neck. "I was so scared. Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?"

For that moment, I didn't want to let her go, but I gently pushed her back into the throne, keeping her gaze on me. "I'm fine, now lets get you to your bed chambers."

"W-What? Wait, Rarity, I want to-" She tried to get past me, but I insisted on pushing her towards the rear door, away from it.

"No, we need to get you to a safe place."

"But, Rarity-"

"No, Twilight."

"Rarity, I just want to-"

"Captain Rarity!" I came to a stop then, looking up at Twilight, surprised as always how she had grown in these few years. Her voice softened as she gave me a soft brush on my cheek with her own. "Please, I am not a filly." I could only nod and step aside to let her see.

The creatures blood and the darkness that once surrounded it were like oil and water, forming a pool around the body of reds and blacks. It's hairless body was covered in so many boils that oozed pus even in it's death that it was unsure if it was under the effects of one sickness or many. I'm not sure how Twilight could look at the body and not be sick. She let out a command to bring in mages to collect the body and I followed it with an order to unlock the doors. As soon as there was room for a pony to go through, the Night Guard moved in, trying to figure out what had happened. Luna most of all as she flew above their heads and landed next to Twilight and the body.

With the extra protection and the presence of Luna, I started to relax and for the first time feel the weariness of combat come over me. When I first felt it, Twilight said it was something to do with 'adrenaline'. All I know is that it felt like I had gone through two allnighters back at the boutique.

I moved without much thought. Staying next to Twilight as the mages collected the body and the fluids along with the rug that they had soaked into. Luna gave an order to have the remainder burned and the entire chamber sanitized, threatening to have the entire building demolished if they couldn't get it perfectly cleaned of whatever filth the creature had.

A short meeting with the mages, ponies specialising in magic who wore protective gear made of magic cloth lined with runes that left only their eyes open to be seen, and Twilight was satisfied enough to be lead to her chambers. In front of the doors, I have a small bow of my head. "Here you are, rest well. I will see you in the morning." I turned to leave but hadn't taken a step before I was interrupted.

"Rarity.." I stopped and turned to Twilight, her eyes pleading with me as she tried to find the words. She looked to either side of the door to her room, flanked by Night Guard who would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't looked to them. When she looked back to me, I could feel what she wanted and I gave a gentle nod of encouragement for her to speak. A deep breath and she finds the words, "Will you join me.. inside."

If I am entirely honest, I was almost about to decline. You spend enough time with the guards and you hear things. Rumors and gossip but enough to make you wonder. Do the Princesses really invite their favorite guards in to.. I had to slap myself mentally to stop that. I've been spending too much time with the men, they start to get funny ideas. Thankfully, Twilight hasn't picked up on my apprehension so I can say with certainty, "I would be honored."

If the guards had any opinions, they kept it to themselves as the doors closed behind us. The room was spacious, taking up the entirety of the top of the tower. In the middle of the room before a large, one-way window was a simply massive pillow bed. I could already tell it was a high quality bed. Soft enough to give to the shape of a pony, yet firm enough not to completely fall flat under the weight. And she was sure it was always cool.

My eyes were reverted back to Twilight as she removed her princess attire. Her shoes and jewelry followed by her dress and crown. If I hadn't caught them and put them up correctly, she would have left them on the floor before she collapsed on the bed. I watched her for a few moments, bathed in the moonlight, as she relaxed into the soft bed. Finally, I looked around, "So.. where will I be sleeping."

Twilight smiled as she peeked at me from under her hair, such a mess it was I had to restrain myself from insisting on brushing it. She lifted a wing and held it up. I was taken back at the invitation. I started to remove my own attire, looking away as I said, "Well.. I need to brush my hair first.." when I finally had the cloak and jerkin off, I looked back to her. Her smile was gone. Her eyes pleaded with me and I finally noticed then.

She was shaking.

I banished all second thoughts and crawled in next to her, letting her wrap her wing around me as I pressed myself close to her. We were no longer Princess and Guard Captain, Element bearers or anything else. As we held each other close and let the tears fall freely, we dropped all pretensions and showed what we really are.

Two scared little fillies who just want to go home.

When the tears stopped, we slept. I know because I woke with my muzzle buried in her neck and her sleeping peacefully. Both of our faces were stained with tears. I move as much as I can while not rousing her until I am laying on my back, looking up through the window at the moon hanging high in the sky. My thoughts go to our friends scattered elsewhere. Where they still fighting this late in the night? Where they able to find a moment to sleep?

I look to Twilight, her face looking troubled before I move in close to her again, holding her gently until she relaxes again. I close my eyes, sending out a prayer before sleep takes me again. 'I will keep her safe girls. Just come home soon.'


End file.
